Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
Doomsday was a "Kryptonian Deformity". He was created when Lex Luthor used the Genesis Chamber to splice his DNA with that of the deceased Zod's. His power is so mighty, that it not only challenges the combined strength of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, but also surpasses them. This massive power combined with his raging bloodlust and lack of rational thinking, makes him a being of Apocalyptic proportions. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice After Lex Luthor gained access to General Zod's body as well as the crashed Kryptonian vessel, he took Zod's corpse into the vessel and spliced his own DNA with the Kryptonian's despite the ship's warning against it. After hours of incubation Doomsday was released from his cocoon and immediately threw a punch at his creator. Superman intercepted it and attacked the monster, but was quickly overpowered. Seizing Superman in his beefy mitts, Doomsday leapt through the roof of the ship and pummeled him, sending him hurtling into his memorial site. Superman rushed at him, pushing him back into the giant statue of himself, but Doomsday flung him through the memorial wall. He then picked up one of the slabs and smashed it on top of the hero. Grabbing hold of Superman's ankle, Doomsday gave a great heave with his mighty muscles and hurled Superman straight through his own statue and into a distant skyscraper. Turning on a helicopter, Doomsday bounded into the air, crashing right through the aircraft, and then flew into the spire on LexCorp tower before dropping onto the roof. The brute was then attacked by a squad of U.S. military helicopters. He threw the LexCorp "X" into one of the choppers, destroying it, but was then fired upon by the others. Cowering for a moment, Doomsday then spread his arms and released a wave of energy from his body, spreading in a dome over the city. The choppers were obliterated, and skyscrapers were ripped apart. Standing atop the ruins of LexCorp tower, Doomsday roared loudly before suddenly lurching upwards as if something had hit him. The "something" was Superman, who'd just grabbed him from below. He carried the brute higher and higher, eventually into space. Doomsday turned and punched Superman, who soared up and retaliated, launching the monster even higher. Superman latched onto Doomsday's head, and the creature vainly tried to tear him off before a nuclear missile struck them. While Superman was badly injured by the explosion, Doomsday plummeted to Earth, crash-landing on Stryker's Island. He tore skin from his shoulders as his vertebrae jutted out from his back, his muscles bulged, and bones protruded all over his body like spikes. He jerked his head back and fired his newly developed heat vision straight into the sky before releasing a second, more powerful shockwave. Batman attacked him with the Batwing, and sped towards Gotham, where the Kryptonite spear still was. Doomsday lunged after him, slicing through the Batwing with his heat vision, causing it to crash. Doomsday landed in front of the wrecked Batwing and fired another blast of heat vision, but Wonder Woman deflected it. About this time, Superman, having regained his strength from the sun's rays, streaked down from the sky and pummeled the distracted monster, catapulting him across the port of Gotham and into an oil refinery, which exploded. As Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman regrouped, Doomsday "evolved" yet again, becoming larger and stronger, and emitted another shockwave that tore Gotham apart. The heroes survived it, and the two superhumans fought Doomsday, while Batman provided distractions. Eventually, Wonder Woman sliced off Doomsday's hand with her sword, only for the beast to grow a giant bony spike in its place. He blasted the Amazon warrior with his heat vision and prepared to release another shockwave when she wrapped her magic lasso around him. Batman shot him with a round from his riot gun, stunning him long enough for Superman to impale him with the Kryptonite spear. The monster wasn't killed immediately, however; he snatched Superman in his hand and stabbed him through the chest with the bone protrusion. Superman, unfazed, continued to drive the spear through Doomsday's heart, effectively killing him, but sacrificing his own life in the process. Superman and Doomsday both bellowed in agony as electromagnetic lightning engulfed them before being extinguished. Doomsday slumped to the ground, clutching Superman's lifeless body in his hand. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Deformed Kryptonian Physiology:' Doomsday is an ancient Kryptonian Deformity, a creature whose existence was banned by many alien colonies due to its destructive nature, insatiable bloodlust and extraordinary power to regenerate and evolve at a rapid pace. He was created by Lex Luthor in the Genesis Chamber of the wrecked Kryptonian Scout Ship, using his own blood and the body of General Zod. **'Giant Size:' Doomsday is an enormous creature, standing around twenty feet tall. His beefy hands were large enough to close around Superman's body. **'Superhuman Strength:' Doomsday possesses Kryptonian-level super strength. He flung Superman through a skyscraper from over a mile away. **'Invulnerability:' Doomsday is as durable as any Kryptonian, if not more so. He withstood numerous mighty blows from Superman and Wonder Woman, an exploding oil refinery, and even a nuclear explosion. **'Superhuman Regeneration:' His regenerative abilities are very potent. He was able to heal slashes from Wonder Woman's Magical Sword instantaneously. However, he could not fully regrow limbs. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Fueled by raging levels of adrenaline, his stamina is virtually unlimited. He remained hyperactive after a lengthy battle, despite sustaining a huge amount of damage. **'Energy Absorption:' Wonder Woman stated that he "seems to feed on energy" in order to evolve. ***'Adaptive Evolution:' After absorbing sufficient amounts of energy, Doomsday is able to evolve at an alarming pace, growing bony protrusions, bulging muscles and increased strength and durability. He also gains the use of new powers, such as heat vision. **'Energy Projection': ***'Heat Vision:' After his first "evolution," Doomsday gained the ability to shoot beams of intense heat from his eyes ''and ''his mouth, making his heat beams almost three times larger than Superman's. ***'Energy Pulse:' When agitated or in extreme pain, Doomsday could discharge shockwaves of pure energy capable of leveling several city blocks at once. **'Flight:' Doomsday was able to hover in the air while chasing the Batwing. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Doomsday is every bit as vulnerable to Kryptonite as any Kryptonian, and is unable to adapt to it. He was, in fact, killed when Superman plunged a spear made of pure Kryptonite through his heart. *'Magic:' Wonder Woman's sword could easily slice through his skin, and even severed his hand. His heat vision did no damage to her gauntlets, and he was unable to adapt to her magical blasts. *'Feral Mentality:' As a Kryptonian Deformity, Doomsday lacks intelligence and rational thinking; he relies solely on his ferocious bloodlust and animal-like impulse. Relationships *Superman - Enemy and killer. *Batman - Enemy. *Wonder Woman - Enemy. *Alexander Luthor, Jr. - Genetic source and creator. *Dru-Zod - Genetic source; deceased. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Robin Atkin Downes Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the comics, Doomsday was created on prehistoric Krypton by the alien scientist, Bertron. In the film, Doomsday was created on Earth by Lex Luthor, using Kryptonian knowledge and technology. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Batman v Superman 105.jpg Batman v Superman 108.jpg Batman v Superman 109.jpg Batman v Superman 111.jpg Concept Art and Filming BvS - DOJ CA13.jpg BvS - DOJ CA17.jpg BvS - DOJ CA19.jpg BvS - DoJ - September 11 2016 -1.jpg Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Superman Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:DC Extended Universe Deceased